The In Between
by Excel Aunt
Summary: Chloe heals Clark.


SMALLVILLLE SPOILER

This fiction contains a minor spoiler for Season 8. Please do not read this story if you wish to remain completely spoiler free for season 8 as it refers to a new character.

a/n: I dreamt this scene the Sunday before last. When I got to work, a coworker of mine was in the hospital from cardiac arrest. The next day, she had passed away. Since then, it's been haunting me. She was only two years older than me.

**The In-Between:**

Clark felt light. Really, really light. And free. The pain was gone and he was floating in a white mist. No. He was the white mist. As soon as he formed that idea, he noticed his body. Naked. He wasn't embarrassed. He tipped his head back and breathed. So fresh.

He was at peace. He enjoyed the unglaring brightness. He pursed his lips together as he was pulled back into his skin.

Her hands were on his shoulders, he could feel that now. Against his chest, he felt her breasts, also bare. He sniffed the air. Her scent was comforting and familiar. The girl had a name, he knew.

Unafraid and unconcerned, he looked for her face. Her eyes were so green and golden. She shone with a golden aura, and her name slipped out of his mouth. "Chloe?"

She blinked heavily, as Clark's body changed, clothes come from no where. He was wearing that old blue sweater with the red stripe in the middle. He loved that sweater in junior high. He touched his face, realizing that he was his thirteen year old self.

Chloe's hair was long, covering her body. She was wearing some-sort of white bodysuit.

Clark realized that they were both younger, adopting the appearances they had back when they first met. "What happened?"

"You died." Chloe said.

Clark nodded. It was coming back now. Doomsday found a way. He looked at Chloe again, her hair in the precious flip. He touched the ends like he used to.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked. As he said it, his jaw trembled realizing what her answer would be.

"Someone had to come and get you."

Clark felt his eyes tire and his throat contract. He looked around, now he was as he was at seventeen. Chloe's hair was cupped and turned under. She had on the green, off shoulder sweater he liked.

"I like it here Chloe." He whispered. "You don't have to do this. I don't want you to."

Chloe brought her lips against his and kissed him. "You don't want to hear this."

She kissed his left check. "I love you."

She kissed his right check. "I love you, Clark."

Clark was starting to shake, realizing what she had done. He stopped her and blinked, trying to force out the heaviness in his eyes. "Stop – Chloe. I never asked you to do this."

"Can't stop now." Chloe said. "It's already happening."

Clark clenched his jaw and held his friend's head. "No… Chloe. NO!" He started to sob without tears.

"Clark, just tell me."

"I…" He lacked meaningful words. "I love you too." He sputtered. "More than you could ever know." He kissed her back. It was the only thing he could think of to do to show her how much. "Don't… leave… me." He pleaded. "Don't make me go back alone."

Chloe shook her head. "I may not be at your side, but I could never leave you."

She picked up his hand and placed it on her heart. She put her left hand on his. "You never learned to trust this between us, did you?"

Clark wanted to wail. "It will never be enough Chloe. I need you." Frustrated with his eyes, Clark moaned, "Why can't I cry for you?"

He breathed hard and unsteadily. Chloe kissed his eyes, and they quickly produced a thunderstorm of tears.

Chloe tasted those teardrops as they rolled freely from her friend. "You have to go on. Find a way. Trust your heart, because that's where I'll be. I will _never_ lead you astray."

Chloe's body started to fade. He couldn't feel her legs upon him anymore. Slowly she was turning into the white vapor he once was. Clark could see the elements of a room around him. The peaceful whiteness was no longer in his view.

He watched her eyes as her body merged with the air. "NO!" He grunted. "Don't do this to me. Will I ever see you or touch you again?"

The answer came on a wind. "Yes Clark. We always find a way."

Clark jumped awake, to find Chloe collapsed over him. Her face was streaked with tears and Clark's heart shattered, longing to return to the in-between.

* * *

The End


End file.
